RazorBlade Romance: The Black Angel
by Metallic Sharpie
Summary: A dangerous side of Dark is unleashed and its target is Krad, his sworn enemy. But when the beast turns from vicious and ruthless to passionate and possessive; the Black Angel can't help but fall for the white wing, his angel. And never will he let go.
1. Gone With the Sin I

_Originally Published: 11 / 21 / 08  
Razorblade Romance: The Black Angel_

**Gone With the Sin**

Chapter 1_  
Beginning of Addiction_

Amethyst eyes drank in the sight before him; his enemy on his back, gasping for breath through his blood-clogged throat. The sight was nauseating, so much blood... It stained the angel's pristine white clothing, it darkened and clumped locks of golden blonde hair, it tainted the earth that eagerly soaked up the blood. They had quite a battle, and Dark had his own angry wounds but... He should feel sick, he should feel ashamed... Yes, Krad was his enemy for years but...

_**I love your skin, oh, so white**_

The vision of the bloodied angel roused something dangerous in him, something he thought was banished. Slits of gold peered up at him, he saw the pain swirling in those cat-like eyes but instead of feeling merciful, he felt... The black-winged angel knelt down beside his enemy, studying him, himself. Dark licked his lips, he felt alive. A type of liberation formed from Krad's agony; gods, he was sick.

A chill shot through his body, he looked down at the source. Krad touched his hand, the touch was cold, freezing, warmth something of the past. But Dark didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it; why, why did he enjoy it? The thief's hand reached out, touching the marble skin of the angel's cheek. So cold but still smooth, soft. But his fingers met the sticky interference of drying blood, he wasn't repulsed.

_**I love your touch, cold as ice**_

"Dark...?" It was weak, it was rasped, it was so unlike Krad. He felt his lips curve, why was he smiling? What he did was cruel! Why... was he laughing? "Dark...?" Weak, rasped, _confused_. Oh, did the last give him so much pleasure. And disturbed him; traumatized by his own thoughts, the phantom thief jerked away from the white wing, a good six feet away.

Why was he thinking such things!? Where was this coming from? This wasn't him! The dark angel clutched his head, nails digging into his messy violet hair. His thoughts never took such a sadistic turn, he was starting to sound like Krad for god's sake! At least, that's what he thought the homicidal, masochist bastard of an angel would sound like in his head.

"Dark...!" Why was he calling him? Didn't he know what that voice was doing to him? That obvious vulnerability scratching his tone but he had to look, he damned himself the moment he did. A drop of opal, shining like the stars in the midnight sky, escaped those miserable gold eyes. It was beautiful as it was heart-wrenching, and the dark angel wanted more.

_**And I love every single tear you cry**_

"Krad..." That voice, it wasn't his. It was deep, ominous, promised dark desires. This couldn't be him, why was he calling the angel? Krad began to cough, hack, lakes of blood escaped his enemy's mouth and rained on the grass. The fresh blood drew him closer until he was knelt in his original spot again, though closer as if he was marveled. "What is it?"

But the angel didn't reply, only continued to gaze with pained eyes.

_**I just love the way you're losing your life**_

What did his enemy want? The dark angel panicked, he didn't like this. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation, and with every minute that passed that feeling worsen. But he couldn't get away, it was if the angel bewitched him. Oh, it was the only explanation. The only logical explanation about his sudden fascination with Krad's pain. But in the end it wasn't logical, wasn't it? Because no one, especially Krad, would someone to torture them, to dominate them in that way.

It's not like he ever had a thing for the angel—his hands cupped Krad's face—so why was the angel suddenly the most enchanting being in the world, why couldn't he keep his hands off of him?

He felt as if he was having an out-of-body experience, watching himself through the eyes of was strange, he didn't understand an single second of this moment. The angel's red lips moved but no sound escaped, but he knew what Krad said. And the phantom thief descended on his counterpart, stealing the angel's lips. Krad had made him go through hell and back, he intended to steal much more from the angel tonight.

_**Oh my Baby, how beautiful you are**_

He felt those long, icily fingers grip his shoulders, urging him downward. And Dark complied the silent request, now hovering over the angel with his hands on both sides of Krad's head, tangling into bloodied hair. But the white wing shook its head, hands gripped harder, pulling him closer. And he did until their bodies lined up entirely.

Dark resisted to gasp, to shiver. Krad was frigid all over and his body loved the alarming difference. He captured the angel's lips once more, far from lurching at the taste of blood, as a hand traveled down the white wing's body. And when his hand slipped under Krad's dressy shirt, he felt the wounds he caused. The blood, unlike the body, was warm.

He applied pressure to the open wound, and a bit more blood gushed out in response, pouring down to the soaked ground. He heard the whimper muffled against his lips as the hands on his shoulder rose to grip his wild hair. Dark tugged and pulled at the shirt, but decided to do away with it using a bit of magic. Under glowing fingertips the shirt literally burst into tiny shreds of fabric, falling like snow against them.

That's when everything was unveiled to his predatory eyes, the expanse of milky white skin of the angel's chest and the harsh wounds that marred the skin.

_**Oh my Darling, completely torn apart**_

"Dark...!" The angel gasped when the thief pulled away, only to flick his tongue over the sensitive nub on his chest. He wanted to hear it again. He nipped, and a similar noise erupted from the blonde. His wandering hand unbuckled the loose, but in the way, belt and continued into the white baggy jeans.

He smirked in sinful delight when his hand met the angel's arousal—'My angel.' He thought possessively, stroking the member with teasing gentleness. His angel thrived underneath his ministration, his strokes, his kisses, his licks, his touches. 'Only mine.' And Krad cried out, pearly white stained his lean stomach. His angel's expression of agonized ecstasy was one that burned into his mind, the phantom thief wanted to see again. And again, and again.

Stripped to their bare skin, Dark ruthlessly claimed his injured angel that night. No preparation left his lover's entrance slick with blood and semen... and the fallen angel could only grin when his Krad screamed his name when he met his third climax, in both tortured but pleasured voice. Dark collapsed on his damaged partner, panting with wide eyes.

What just happened? Did he just...? His heart was thundering in his chest, his head. Dark rose on his forearms and stared down at his enemy, the angel asleep with a neutral expression. He wasn't as cold anymore, and instead of the sickly pale his skin once was, it returned to its natural moon-kissed color. The dark angel rested an ear on his counterpart's chest, a faint but steady heartbeat, so different from his own at the moment, brought on a sort of relaxation to the troubled thief.

That's when he realized he was still in Krad. With a shudder, the dark angel pulled away and winced when he heard the small 'pop' of his spent member fully released. He didn't want to look down, he didn't want to see what he knew was already there.

_**You're gone with the sin, my Baby, and beautiful you are**_

(Dark?) Daisuke's voice blew into his mind, (Dark... are you ok?) He could almost see the pity in the young boy's eyes. (You shut me out completely... I could... I could have helped you stop.) But Dark didn't respond to his tamer, grabbing a shred of fabric that used to be Krad's top and wiping the angel's lower section, avoiding getting too close to private sections. Purple eyes glanced at the white jeans, then to the blood and with a sigh, he cleaned his counterpart properly.

(Is... he ok?) Dark pursed his lips, quickly dressing the angel in the jeans without a care to his wounds. If it was only without a care, his body seemed to care greatly about the angry red gashes on the angel's body. He felt it again, that darkness creeping into his mind. He stopped half-button on Krad's jeans, a whisper of tainted desires coming in like the tide—

(Dark, no!) The fallen angel stared in horror when he snapped out of his daze, his mouth hovering just above one of the flesh wounds. 'What the hell is wrong with me!?' Dark mentally screamed, grabbing his clothing and dressing at a record speed that Emiko would be proud of. He heard his tamer gasp when the black wings sprouted from his back. (Dark! Wait! Satoshi!) Oh, he was almost gone.

The phantom thief turned around and hauled the angel into his arms, determined to get the body back into Satoshi's apartment as fast as possible. With unbeatable speed, he made it to the apartment in minutes, placing the now Satoshi on his rightful bed. 'That kid... is gonna hate me more than ever now.'

(Dark...)

'I'm sorry if it will effect your relationship with him, I know he is a good friend to you.' The dark angel mumbled to his tamer, still having his doubts about their friendship. A ray of light shone through the apartment window, soon with many more. 'Morning already? How?' He begun to fight Krad when the sun had barely set. He shook his head and headed to the Niwa home, returning to Daisuke's room. 'My wounds...'

(Are already healed.)

Dark looked down on his person as he patted where his harsher wounds were, shocked. Never would he recover so quickly from Krad's magic attacks. At least two-three nights, not a few hours! 'How...?' Undressing, Dark left a trail of clothing to the bathroom, entering the shower and turning on the water to a cold temperature. He was mildly surprised that Daisuke wasn't pushing for his body back, he shivered against the cold water.

(A cold bath? Thought you hated them.)

Dark narrowed his eyes. He does hate them, why was he...? He closed his eyes and the image of Krad's frozen body grinding against his bombarded his mind. But he didn't open his eyes, he let the image play, he let his body shudder with his reminiscing. The darkness was calling again, taunting him with the taste of the angel's sweet blood that made his mouth water. With a growl of frustration, the fallen angel punched the tiled wall of the shower, the tile no match for his rage.

'What am I becoming?'

_**So gone with the sin, my Darling**_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'Gone With the Sin' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie:** Small editing was done. That's about it. Nothing big.  
(Original Author's Note: Not really first DNAngel fanfic published but the other one  
was such a long time ago that it doesn't matter!  
This story will only have two chapters, at least that's what I have planned.  
The second chapter should be up before Monday.)

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


	2. Gone With the Sin II

_Originally Published: 11 / 23 / 08  
Razorblade Romance: The Black Angel_

**Gone With the Sin**

Chapter 2_  
Fighting to Possess_

Three months.

He couldn't stop.

No matter how much Daisuke protested, no matter how much Satoshi threatened him, no matter how much Emiko and the rest scolded him. It didn't matter how much they were disappointed in him. They didn't understand, none of them did. The boy he lived within didn't have the slightest clue and he could read his mind.

Everything about Krad had, rooted from his family's hatred, turned into dark obsession. The Niwa's wanted Hikari's artwork, well, that's what they got. The Niwa's wanted Hikari's blood, that's what they got. The Niwa's wanted Hikari's suffering, that's what they got. Just because he had become a bit twisted in his way of taking out his hatred, he was the bad guy.

It was their fault.

If the stupid feud wasn't held so long, he wouldn't end up like this. He wouldn't be so obsessed, so addicted to Krad's pain. Dark shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. He hasn't had Krad for six whole nights. A record, that left him looking like a heroine addict going through withdrawal. His blunt nails raked through his arms, a grunt passed through gritted teeth.

Damn, that's _exactly_ how he felt.

(Dark, everything ok?)

They were currently in Daisuke's school, the boy taking some test... in some class. Dark only let out another grunt to acknowledge, but not really answer, to his tamer's question of concern. Everything ok? Yeah, sure, because he was so alright. He bit his bottom lip, he was getting out of control. He _needed_ Krad, now. As if hearing him, Daisuke glanced at Satoshi.

Oh, how that blue-haired boy hated him. If it was bad before... now it was... Dark blinked, now it was becoming a dark obsession like his with Krad! The dark angel frowned, but that was a bad thing. A terrible thing. Satoshi was still in his youth, he shouldn't have to go through this. A pause. Why was he being so nice to the creepy boy?

Oh right, he's the link to his fix. Can't be mean to him. Though it was getting harder, it seemed that with just a whiff of the boy's angelic scent got him crazy. He could smell the Krad in Satoshi, and he could only think how bad that was. His addiction was getting animalistic. Dark shook his head, casting an impatient glare at the classroom clock.

He hated that annoying bell but damn it, he needed it go off now!

It seemed someone was being merciful today, as the bell rang a few short seconds afterwards. Kids of the class swarmed out of the classroom, leaving a pile of papers on top of their teacher's desk. Daisuke was walking around campus when Satoshi appeared at his side.

"I need to speak with you." The statement was sharp, full of threat. Dark just wanted to pounce on the boy and bring the angel out. The naive tamer of his nodded and followed the blue-haired boy into an abandoned classroom. But something felt odd, something in the air shifted and when Daisuke turned back to his friend after gazing around the room, it was the angel who stood in front of him.

"K-Krad!?" Daisuke exclaimed, stumbling back from the golden blonde man. "What do you want!?"

The angel's eyes were glassy, his facial expression held nothing while his gaze held it all. Krad wanted him, and Dark was more than happy to comply—but his tamer put up a fight. (Dark! Fight this obsession! You can't go on like this!) Krad took a step forward, the red-head took two back.

"Dark..." The voice was luring him, calling him. Satoshi's backpack fell to the floor, slipping off Krad's shoulders. The sound of impact made the nervous boy jump.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Dark felt his tamer's panic, confusion, hopelessness. The boy didn't get it.

"Why?" The angel's voice was a mere whisper, "You ask as if there is something wrong about the games Dark and I play."

"Of course there is!" And the angel was in front of the boy in a second, practically breathing down the red-head's neck.

_**I adore the despair in your eyes**_

"Is there something wrong about it... Dark?"

"No..." Dark smirked when he finally broke through his tamer's hold, now standing before his lover.

"You made me wait... six nights, six days." The angel turned his back on him, walking over to the large windows on the other side of the classroom. "Did you think... you can overcome it?" Krad turned slightly, gazing at him with those eyes. The afternoon sun that poured through the windows cast a glow, a halo around the angel, his angel. Those molten eyes, they seemed to search his very being for... something...

"Would you be angry if I said yes?" The phantom thief advanced towards his angel, his pace slow.

"Perhaps." A sickening crack echoed in the empty room when he threw his angel against the wall, a hiss escaping those full lips. Dark pinned his angel against the same, white wall, his hands holding the white wing's wrists above the fluff of blonde hair.

"If I said no, what then?" His angel's hands began to glow like the sun's fire,

"Then what took you so long to come to me!" The growl that escaped his angel's lips was of nothing he heard before; the glow accelerated, completely encasing his angel in light before it pulsed with the sound of thunder. He felt a searing pain running through his body, the next thing he knew, his angel was on top of him, eyes nearly red with rage.

"You pulled me into your addiction, you made me part of your obsession... and then stop our activities for six whole nights without warning!" The fallen angel felt a sting of pain on his cheek, his angel slapped him. Dark let out a jagged breath, he couldn't handle more of this. With a great shove, he got his angel off of him and rose to his feet.

"You do not have any say in this!" Again, that voice, coming from him but so different. He was beginning to love it. "If I decide to not... sate... my desires on whatever night, then you must deal with it!"

"I am far from your little bitch, Dark." Cold, just how he liked it. He smirked,

"We will see about that." It wasn't long before he had his angel pinned again, now beneath him on the classroom floor. He saw the glow returning, centering in his angel's hands once more. But he was prepared this time, and he counteracted with his own dark energy, canceling both of their powers. Krad gasped and the fallen angel responded with a chuckle.

"Damn you, I—" He silenced his angel by capturing his lips, his tongue prodding for entrance that was then reluctantly given. He missed the taste of Krad, the sweetness of vanilla combined with the spiciness of cinnamon and nutmeg. Its unique flavor called on that darkness, promising fulfilment. The restrained moan that escaped Krad curved the ends of lips when his lover lost the battle of dominance.

But he knew his angel wouldn't give up so easily; no, not this time. And it excited him, he wanted Krad's defiance, he wanted to punish his angel.

_**I worship your lips, once red as wine**_

And while his angel bit down on tongue harshly, while he jerked away and hissed in pain, while Krad pushed and stepped away, his laugh couldn't help but be heard. A flap of wings and he felt the cut across his cheek made by a feather. He looked up at his lover, his own set of black wings sprouted from his back but when they flapped roughly, several feather's escaped.

It cut through his counterpart's skin, clothing, wings. Droplets of ruby spilled from the small cuts, Dark licked his lips in anticipation. But his angel stepped back with a glare set in his eyes, before jumping out of the classroom window and taking flight. 'No.' The fallen angel was soon on his partner's tail, blasting out a ball of black energy. Krad dodged, and fight began.

Trees fell, the ground burned, people screamed, sirens in the distance and innocent blood was spilled but the angels continued on. The smell of burnt earth, his angel's blood engulfed his senses and he attacked without mercy. His angel will learn his place. A blast of holy light hit his side, leaving an angry gash in his wake. In turn, a shot of black power did the same to Krad.

But the wounds on him did not bleed, the color of red blood was there but did not spill. Dark didn't care, he was only concerned with Krad's body, his angel's burns. The thief saw an opening, grabbed his weakened lover by the collar of the school uniform and with god-like strength, threw his partner back into the classroom, glass embedding in the angel's skin.

"You had your fun, now let me have mine." And Krad allowed him. When he licked the blood off his lover's cheeks, the white wing only gasped in response. When he attacked his lips with fierce passion, Krad let off a slight whimper, and a grind of hips against the thief's. "So beautiful..." The crimson staining the top, the milky white skin, the golden eyes ridden with lust and pain.

He wanted to see more, and ripped off the rest of the offending uniform, leaving his lover bare to his wandering eyes. His hands caressed the cold body with feathery touches, his angel squirming and leaning in for more than a light touch. It was mesmerizing, seeing his lover, that held such an innocent glow though he was far from it, writhe under his fingers. Why did he give up this sight for six nights?

_**I crave for your scent, sending shivers down my spine**_

"Ah, Dark...!" The dark angel's tongue twirled around the moist tip of his angel's arousal, swiping the drops of precum to taste. Relaxing his throat, he took his angel entirely, drawing intoxicating little moans from his lover. But his angel tried to take advantage, thrusting his hips in time with him. The thief's hands moved to his lover's hips, not stopping his ministrations on his angel's arousal, gripping them still but they continued to budge.

Sparks of purple was the only warning Krad had, as dark electricity cackled and burned moon-kissed skin. His angel cried in shock, pain but the burning sensation had him climaxing hard into Dark's awaiting mouth. And he drank every last drop, savoring the taste of his angel's release. Krad urged him toward him, planting a quick peck on his lips before speaking,

"Let me..." Curious, Dark watched as his counterpart peeled off the uniform he still wore, and requesting for him to sit up on the classroom floor. And when he did, his angel planted himself on his lap, the dark angel's hardened member nudging at Krad's entrance. But the pale chest in front of him demanded attention, and Dark leaned a bit forward, biting down on a dusty-pink nub.

Krad groaned, and the fallen angel gripped his lover's hips, forcing them downward. Again, unprepared, his counterpart screamed at the harsh intrusion, his body shuddering against Dark's. So warm, so tight with a body so frigid. No matter how many times he took his angel, he couldn't get enough of his body. He felt his partner begin to move, creating that delicious friction between their bodies.

_**I just love the way you're running out of life**_

The phantom thief smirked against blood-stained skin, before moving on, leaving random assorted bite-marks among his angel's marred torso. He heard his angel voice his pleasure without shame, picking up his pace to something faster, harder.

But Dark held back his own moans, resorting to sharp inhales and shuddering breaths. His hand between their bodies, he grasped his angel's member, stroking in time with his thrusts. The cold hands on his shoulder's gripped with white knuckles, as Krad's moans grew in volume.

Without word of caution, the dark angel's free hand grasped a razor-sharp piece of shattered glass, and ran the edge from his angel's right shoulder to the middle of his chest. The glass left a line of crimson blood, that soon began it's trek down his lover's body. Dark bathed the wound, licking and sucking until the blood did not spill.

_**Oh my Baby, how beautiful you are**_

Oh, he was so close, that taste of blood brought him teetering on the edge, but he wanted his partner to spill his seed once more before him. He continued slashing, drawing on his angel's body, licking off crimson blood until the blonde neared his second climax. He watched, awed, as the injured Krad threw his head back and practically roared, hitting his breaking point.

His purple gaze painted the image in his mind; the porcelain skin bright with the scarlet of life, the pearly cum of his angel's release marking their stomachs and his hand, the angel with his sunlit gaze so gone, so riddled with pure ecstasy, the long locks of gold wildly plastered on the body with sweat and blood. It brought him to his own release, joining his angel in their sinful heaven.

_**Oh my Darling, completely torn apart **_

Dark nuzzled his into the crook of his angel's neck, now panting with heavy-lidded eyes, basking in afterglow. Never again, never would he wait so long again. He placed a soft kiss on the skin he rested on, unaware... Completely unaware,

Until he felt as if his heart was being ripped out of him.

The phantom thief looked up at his angel but instead of meeting a gaze of molten amber, he met one of cool sapphire. He couldn't move his limbs and watched when the blonde hair turned blue, shortening to Satoshi's length.

And when he looked down, vaguely glanced at the open backpack near them, he saw something that looked like a large, split crystal, like a half diamond and a half black diamond encased in titanium. It latched onto his skin, right above his heart. He noticed the white gem was glowing, the dark one pulsing.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Dark." And that's the last thing he heard, the last thing he saw until the dark angel's world was engulfed in complete darkness.

_**You're gone with the sin, my Baby, and beautiful you are  
So gone with the sin, my Darling**_

**End of Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'Gone With the Sin' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie:** Hope any new readers liked this!  
(Original Author's Note: So, I'm thinking of a sequel to this,  
but I'm not sure how it will play out yet so I'm not promising anything.  
But there you go! My first, yet I know very short, DNAngel fanfic.)

_The Lantern _& _princess-of-doctors_:  
I'm glad you both liked my story enough to review (thank you very much for that! =D),  
and as I said before, I'm thinking of a sequel and I'm wondering if I should do one?

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


	3. Resurrection I

_Originally Published: 11 / 25 / 08  
Razorblade Romance: The Black Angel_

**Resurrection**

Chapter 1_  
Reminisce of Love_

Amethyst eyes drank in the sight before him; the quite large school behind black-iron gates. It was his last year at his old school, his parents decided to move, much to his pleasure. He hated the city he was in, and it was apparent that the city hated him—the morning bell interrupted his brooding thoughts, and he continued on into the school.

'This place is huge.' The teen thought was an inner growl, 'Aren't offices suppose to be in the front of the school?' But he couldn't find it! He's been zig-zagging through the halls, following the very vague directional signs to 'Registration' for the past 15 minutes.

"Hey!" But the teen ignored the call, like he should have just ignored the signs and look for the damn place himself. "Hey, you! With the purple hair!" Ahh, he's gonna have to answer that, isn't he? He turned as a younger teen ran up to him, an exaggerated scowl on his face.

"What's your name and what are you doing out in the halls?! You should be in class." What the hell? Was he some type of hall monitor or something?

"I'm looking for the registration office, kid." The boy's face brightened, a bit too much.

"A new kid, eh?" The black-spiky hair teen began to circle him, as if sizing him up. "I'll show you where it is. Name's Takeshi Saehara." The older teen accepted the hand shake.

"Makura Kaitou."

Takeshi led the lost new student through a bunch of more halls until, finally, they reach a dark-wood door with glass, etched 'Registration Office'. "Here it is—" And said door slammed in his face, the purple-haired teen chuckled at the shocked expression he could see through the frosted glass.

"My apologizes, perhaps next time you shouldn't stand in front of an entrance, babbling like a fool, Saehara." Makura looked at the blonde who held the door, and his eye widened on sight. The guy was... beautiful... But he slapped himself mentally, what the hell was he thinking?! The blonde left without a second glance, turning out of the hall, out of sight. Takeshi was currently rubbing his nose, mumbling under his breath.

"Who was that?" The new student tried not to interested much, but the black-haired boy still grinned with foreign intent shining in his eyes.

"Zeth Hikari." Takeshi idly scratched the side of his nose, "Transferred in about a month ago, got that superior attitude going on that gets on everyone's nerves, doesn't socialize that much, came from the other town over with his grandfather, comes from a wealthy family, parents are deceased, no siblings, favorite colors are white, red and gold, is in the track, swimming, tennis and chess team, hates sweets and loves his meat very rare, prefers bo---"

"How do you know all this?!" The last thing he expected was the blonde's life story and his preferences be relayed to him, especially after the boy just claimed the blonde didn't socialize much.

"It's my job to know everything about everyone in this school, whether its willing or not!" At that, the older teen paled, 'the dude's crazy'. "Besides, can't disappoint all the ladies that come running to me for info, it's not like they got a chance with him... and then they'll remember me! How I helped them and saw them through their conflict! Then I'm the one they'll be going after." Ah, so that's the real reason.

The violet-eyed teen entered the office, signed up for classes and finished his registration process. An hour later, he emerged from the office again, finding the black-haired boy still there. Makura blinked, "What are you still—"

"Someone's gotta show you around, right?!"

"You just want information."

"Two birds, one stone." The older teen sighed, handing his schedule to the crazed boy.

"Ha! You got 2 classes and lunch with me!" 'Great.' "Alright, lets walk you through this." Takeshi led him through the school, showing where were his classes and the quickest way to get to them, showed him where is locker was, and explained the lunchroom process. The kid might be crazy but he knew how to give a guy tour... if it wasn't for those 'discreet' personal questions he asked along the way, the older teen could have enjoyed their short time together.

"Now, we are here again!" The boy pointed to the door near them, "Your first class. Good luck." The older teen nodded and, with great reluctance, opened the door, entering the sun-lit room of 20-something students. The teacher was on top of him almost instantly,

"And who might you be?"

"Makura Kaitou..." He handed the teacher his schedule, which the old man took, adjusted his round glasses and read. The purple-haired teen heard the whispers, 'Its that new kid Takeshi told us about!'_ HOW?_ Impossible!

"Just transferred here, eh..." He handed the paper back to him. "See the blue-haired boy over there? Pair up with him and his group." The teacher handed him a packet. "A group project that just started today. Its due three weeks from now. Hiwatari and Hikari are the best in the class, so they'll help you out, 'kay?" The teen nodded, unsure, and went to sit on an empty desk near the three-person group. The red-head smiled at him,

"Hey, I'm Daisuke Niwa." He gestured to the bluenette, who was... glaring death at him. The hell did he do? "This is Satoshi Hiwatari." Then the blonde, who was not paying any mind and looking out the window next to them. "And Zeth Hikari. You are...?"

"Makura Kaitou." The blonde finally glanced at him, but said nothing. The guy was making him feel nervous, an odd feeling considering he was never nervous. 'Sitting next to him wasn't such a good idea.'

_**There was a time**_

"Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, just came a few days ago." Makura was thankful for the red-head speaking to him, that he was there at all. That... Hiwatari guy was looking at him like... like he killed his family pet and ate it. And the Hikari guy was just completely ignoring everyone of them.

"I could show you around town, after school, if you like!" Makura grinned and shrugged,

"Sure, why not?" Daisuke smiled back, the kid was nice. Something he wasn't entirely used to, but it was a good change of people—

"Are we done with the pleasantries?"—Aside from the blonde ass next him. "I prefer ridding myself from this assignment as soon as possible." Makura noticed something between the lines, that he wanted to get rid of his partners as well.

"I agree, let's get started." Hiwatari nearly hissed. What did he do?!

**X**

Lunchtime eventually arrived, after the tense class with the cold blonde, angry bluenette and nice red-head; his next class had the interrogating Takeshi, both of the Harada twins, Risa only spoke to him though, and again with Daisuke. Him and the Niwa kid didn't have anymore classes together, considering their grade difference, but he was in danger of having more classes with the blonde, who was in the same grade as him.

_**When I could breath my life in you**_

Makura accepted the odd-looking lunch he was given, paid what had to be too much for the mystery substance and left the cafeteria room. He didn't feel like eating inside, too much noise for the already-hectic day. He picked a random tree out of the few that littered the outdoor lunch area, and took his seat with his back resting against the rough, aged bark. Just as he was about to put the... food?... in his mouth, the spork was taken away.

Confused, the purple-haired teen looked up to meet the molten amber of the blonde's eyes. Zeth threw the utensil away in a distanced trash can, and despite wind resistance and the other laws of physics, the spork made it in like nothing. "To eat that, is suicide, Kaitou." Much to his further confusion, the blonde pulled his hair over his left shoulder and sat next to Makura on his right side.

"Don't got much of a choice in that matter, you know..." The purple-eyed teen was finally able to speak, but only left stunned once more when the blonde laid a platter of shrimp, chicken breast in honey mustard sauce and wild rice pilaf, steaming as if freshly-made. "Are you giving this to me?" Makura asked.

_**One by one  
Your pale fingers started to move**_

"My grandfather has seem to forgotten once more that I do not like seafood, much less honey mustard." Zeth answered; well, it was a very evasive way of saying yes but Makura had a sneaking suspicion,

"Have you tried it?"

"What have I just told you?"

"A lot of people say they don't like but they haven't tried..." 'And I have a feeling you are one of those people.' The purple-haired teen grabbed the silver fork that came with the dish, stabbing a grilled shrimp and coating it with honey mustard sauce. He held it up, right in front of the blonde's... full lips... He slapped himself mentally once more.

"Get that offending piece of sea life away—" And the shrimp went right in. Dark then used his other hand and squeezed the blonde's nostrils shut.

"Try it." They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, defiance was glittering in those gold eyes the whole time as they glared at him. Kaitou smiled at the glare, it wasn't like Hiwatari's glare. This one he liked seeing... for some reason. And by the time, the blonde began to accept the piece of food, sauce was beginning to dribbled down his lip. He pulled the fork away when blonde swallowed, and the hand on his nose rested on the bottom of Zeth's face, thumb wiping the sauce away.

_**And I touched your face**_

"D-did you like it?"

And he couldn't pull away. Something was calling him, something inside the blonde next to him. But he didn't know what, he didn't know why. He never felt such strong connection to someone before, and not even his family could make him smile the way the blonde did a few moments ago. It was so strange... The golden gaze darkened, but it wasn't in anger, he wasn't sure about the emotion swirling in those once-blank eyes.

Was he feeling the same thing as he was?

_**And all life was erased**_

The blonde made a small nodding motion, "Do you w-want more?"

"Yes, more of... you." The statement left him redder than a cherry, he was sure of it. "Dark."

Dark? It wasn't dark. What was dark? But he called it as if it was a name, not an adjective. So, who was Dark? Why did it hurt so much... that name...? The blonde, who seemed to be a completely different person at the moment, cupped his cheek. Why was he being so affectionate and above all, why was he letting him? Ah, his curiosity was indeed deadly, but he didn't want everyone in school to think he was into guys when he was totally straight.

_**You smiled like an angel**_

But when the blonde smiled, his mind went blank. It was a small curve of the lips, barely visible but it left an impact the size of a moon in his heart. It was so... beautiful... no, that did no justice. Idle hands then made their way into the long locks of gold, as the other set the plate and fork on the ground before joining its twin in the silky strands.

He felt as if he was on auto-pilot, but the movements so familiar, when pulled the blonde close to him until he rested on his chest, a harsh tug of hair had Zeth looking up at him with a shuddering gasp. He captured the full, parted lips of the blonde, the soft feel of them against his did not seem new as it should have.

_**(Fallen from grace)**_

He felt all of this before... Kaitou wrapped his arms around the lithe frame that clutched onto his shoulders, and held him with the same ferocity. He wanted more, even as their tongues fought for dominance, he wanted more but of what he couldn't put his finger on. And why was something that was beyond of asking.

Makura had a feeling of fulfillment when he urged the blonde downward, resting him on the grass with his head slightly elevated on a low tree root. To have Zeth under him, felt so right despite it all. He felt the small tugs where the blonde pulled at his hair, and in response he bit Zeth's lower lip until blood dripped onto his tongue.

And the blonde moaned, and whined when he sucked on the lip drawing the blood out. Instead of cringing at the metallic taste, it was like sugar to him. Another moan from the blonde when he bit down again, told him that his partner didn't mind. And those intoxicating little sounds, he missed them. There was a slight pause in his actions, missed them? When had he heard them the first time?

But his moment of thinking was short-lived, when the blonde rubbed their clothed arousal together, his mind blanked out once more. He bit back his groan, not willing to voice his pleasure while his partner did so quite openly with small moans and whines. Makura attacked Zeth's neck with kisses and bites, leaving the blonde writhing for more beneath him. Kaitou reached and began to unbutton the school uniform top, nipping at each inch of skin that was exposed to his hungry eyes.

_**We've been slaves to this love**_

The blonde arched into his touch, gripping purple hair tightly, but not enough to bother him. And Makura glanced up when the final button was undone, nearly coming undone at the sight of his pale lover, his skin tinted pink with drops of red adoring bite marks, his back arched now rested, panting, and those eyes.

_**From the moment we touched**_

The gold was bright and alive, so not like before, enough to put the original metal to shame. They seem to plead, beg for more. And he wished to comply for he felt the same, his hand traveled to the bulge that threatened to burst the uniforms pants. He grasped it firmly, feeling the body shudder and hear his angel moan,

"_Please_..." It was a whisper, barely there. And the discreetness of his lover's plea left him smirking. The torturing hand rested on the belt buckle,

"_What was that?_" Rebelliousness flickered in the golden gaze, and he bit back his chuckle. But the resistance died when he played with the clothed arousal once more.

"_I want you_."

_**And keep begging for more**_

And an onslaught of bright flashes killed the moment. Makura pushed the blonde behind his now-sitting-up position, practically growling at the one who disturbed them. It was Takeshi, "_What are you doing?_" Was he the one talking? It sure as hell didn't sound like it. The boy looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'm taking pictures, what does it look like I'm doing?" He grinned, "This is gonna be the biggest story the school's ever seen!"

"Stor—"

"Both of you!" The angry voice of a grown man echoed in the large outdoor area, and Makura just noticed that whole entire student body that was eating outside were staring at them both.... And after the principal's scream, well... now those inside were looking out the windows. All the girls were red, some to the boys as well and the rest, well, looked pretty digusted.

"In my office! You have 10 minutes to make yourself decent! _DECENT_, do you understand that word!?" He felt Zeth wince behind him. The principal turned, paused at the doorway, "And Hikari! You should be ashamed!" And disappeared into the building. Soon the students returned to their activities, whispering and clamoring over the recent events.

Makura looked over his shoulder and watched Zeth button-up his shirt with shaky hands, regret weighed heavily on his heart. He didn't mean to go so far... he didn't even for it to start in the first place! And when Zeth rose, he stood as well,

"Zeth, I'm—"

"Save it, Kaitou!" The snap was harsh and icy, like the arctic winds. It was more than enough for Kaitou to flinch, his heart stung by the bitterness. "I do not want you near me again." He watched the blonde walk away and when he was a good few feet away, Makura advanced towards the building as well. But once inside, he did not continue on like Zeth did but turned and entered the boy's bathroom, going into a stall.

It wouldn't go away; the guilt on his heart didn't matter, the nervousness of what might happen didn't matter, because when he tried to will it down... He unbuckled his pants, zipped them down; releasing his hardened member. He thought of Zeth, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans as he pumped his erection.

"_I want you."_

He grunted, increasing his pace as images of Zeth and him flooded his mind. He wanted the blonde, and _damn_ did he want him. He licked his lips in reminisce of the taste of blood. That sugariness he had once before, he knew he did...

"_Ah, Dark...!"_

Flashes of golden blonde, tainted porcelain skin, and white wings hit him, and with another grunt, he climaxed into his hand, panting with his release. What was that? Wings? Where did that come from? He fixed up his pants and washed his hands in the dull sink. He remembered that at one point in his, a blush stained his cheeks, fondling of Zeth... he thought of him as his angel....

_**Of this resurrection**_

Well, he kinda looked like one. But surely didn't act as one. At least, how one was assumed to act. He glanced at his watch and noted he had 3 minutes only to get to the office on the other side of the school. With a huff, Makura ran out of the bathroom, into the hall, out of the building and in two more, up the stairwell and was outside the principal's door with a half-minute to spar.

Whoa, he was never that fast before. Though what surprised him more was that Zeth was also running to the office from the other stairwell. He went ahead of him, what took him? He opened the door to the principal's office, gesturing for Zeth to enter first. The blonde did so but not without a glare that put Hiwatari's to shame.

**X**

Two weeks.

Two whole weeks of suspension.

What was he suppose to do... in two weeks? His parents told him to be careful, that someone was looking for them. So... now what? What to do... With a town... he didn't know! With people... who are trying to stalk him and know he was fondling Zeth! Apparently, Takeshi's story went pretty far, guess a gay couple was a bit uncommon in these parts. But they weren't couple. They were just... caught up in the moment, that's what he was trying to tell himself.

But for every night, the past six nights, he has woken around midnight... covered in a sheen of sweat and a swollen member demanding attention. He dreamt of Zeth, of white wings, of blood and sex that felt more like a memory than a dream. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to talk to Zeth, he had to do something!

He kicked the small rock that laid innocently on the pathway that curved into the small forest next to the park. He had decided to go out tonight, instead of sleep and dream of the blonde. What was he going to do? Zeth hated him, he didn't even look at him in the office and when they exited, acted as if he didn't exist. How was he suppose to start? How could he get him to listen? He reached the lake, and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

He didn't understand any of it. His feelings, these flashes of memory that weren't his. He sighed, none of it made sense. He looked into the freshwater, mildly surprised to see golden mixed with his reflection. But before he could turn around to face Zeth, the blonde trapped him in his arms, nuzzling into his back.

"What are you doing to me?" The purple-haired teen frowned for a moment, only to smile.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Feeling the grip lessen, the teen turned in the blonde's arms, now facing him. He leaned forward, stopping a hairbreadth away from rosy lips. And Zeth was the one who closed the distance, eager for his touch as his arms snaked around his neck. Kaitou held him tightly, their bodies lining together like pieces of a puzzle. Breathless, Hikari pulled away.

_**We've been slaves to this love**_

"Come with me." And Makura did, to his surprise, the blonde led him to his house not too far away. But a figure in the doorway halted their movement. It was Hiwatari.

"Your father gave strict orders, Hikari."

"Leave me be." Zeth hissed, the grip on Kaitou's hand tightened. What was going on?

"He is a very respectable man, and I cannot simply ignore his orders." There were other people. He sensed them somehow, and by the look of Zeth's face, he did as well. But why...?

"Who I bed is none of his concern, nor your's!" Makura couldn't help the flush he felt on his face, he was going to...? They were gonna...? Of course they were, why else bring him here! Damn Hiwatari.

"It is when that person has entered illegally to this country."

"That's a load of crap!" Kaitou exclaimed, insulted at the claim.

"I'm afraid not." The bluenette sighed, "Once we finally got your location, your parents don't have papers, neither do you. Not to mention all that suspicious activity, what is your family hiding, Kaitou...?" Suddenly, quick enough for Makura to take a while to realize, Zeth shot into the bushes and broke into a full run away from his home as he dragged the purple-haired teen by the hand.

They ran, feeling the people behind them. But they could get away, they just needed a distraction, some time, a hiding place, anything! "What's going on here, Zeth?"

"Hiwatari is the commissioner of police." Kaitou had to keep himself from tripping, "My father is the head of the district board of education. Word got to him about our... passionate moment." Makura blamed the hotness in his cheeks at his excretion. "Father and his father are good friends, so the commissioner being his friend's son... he put in the word. I assume they found enough to do away with you."

"I can't believe this." Kaitou growled, trying to keep up with Zeth. The blonde was like Flash, and then he remembered what Takeshi said, he was on the track team, no wonder. They reached an old clock tower in the heart of the town, and they entered and didn't stop until they reached the top where the gears of the clock turned.

Kaitou plopped himself on the old wood floor, resting his back against the wall, panting. Zeth, with care, planted himself on his lap with each knee on either side of him, resting his head in the crook of his neck. "He'll find us, we can't stay in one place for long."

"I have a feeling no matter what, he will find us." He felt the frown against his skin.

"You want to give up?"

"I want a chance with you..." He grabbed the blonde's chin and raised his head to look in his eyes. "Seeing as I have one now... I rather..." Zeth silenced him with a kiss, and Kaitou smiled at his understanding partner.

_**From the moment we touched**_

"_You made me wait... six nights, six days."_

Their kissing turned innocent to sinful, clothing was torn away as moans from a certain blonde echoed with the clicking of gears. Their hardened arousals rubbed against each other as they bit and kissed the skin they could reach and when Kaitou went to prepare the blonde, said teen shook his head,

"_Let me..."_

"Don't." Hikari pushed those hands away, and before Makura could protest, pushed down roughly and took the entire length in his body with one thrust. Kaitou made a chocking sound when the tight heat engulfed his member, muscles clenching around the intruder. He gripped the hips of his lover, nuzzling his neck as he lifted the body until only the tip resided inside.

At once, he bit down just above his pulse point while bringing his partner's hips downward. Zeth let out a cry of both pain and pleasure and Kaitou watched the blood coating his erection as he repeated his actions. The sight of it excited him more than he was willing to admit.

"Dark!" The blonde yelled breathlessly; Kaitou grinned, knowing he must have hit Zeth's sweet spot. Wait, did he say Dark again? He paused in his ministrations, and he only barely heard the blonde whine in protest. Something, something was awakening in him... Something vicious, the voices in his head, the flashes of images... and every time the Hikari said that name... His thoughts cut short when the blonde began to bounce on his lap.

"_Is there something wrong about it... Dark?" _

Kaitou smirked as he watched Zeth shudder against his body, shamelessly getting his pleasure from him. He let him as he nipped on a dusty pink nipple begging to be touched before biting down, the action much too familiar in his mind. The blonde cupped his face in his hands, lifting to meet his lust-filled orbs. He was surprised to find them very cat-like, unlike before.

"Dark..." Hikari fastened his pace, Kaitou closed his eyes and groaned his approval. "Open your eyes." And he did, stunned at the thin white glow that surrounded his lover. Maybe the moon's light was playing tricks on him... "Dark." A vibration in soul. "Dark." Blackness crept in his mind. "Dark." Hikari placed a feather-light kiss on his lips. A warmth in his heart. "Dark, I need you." And in him, released.

_**And keep begging for more**_

"Krad!" He moaned, climaxing inside his angel. A few more thrusts and Krad was screaming his name into the darkness of the clock tower; the night sky bled a dark red. White and black wings sprouted from their owner's back, glowing in their celestial beauty. His angel collapsed on top of him, burying his nose into his hair, much like before but this time... this time he would stay there.

"We are..." His angel panted, "We are not chained by the families." Dark nodded, relieved at the news. "Is... Is that what Satoshi wished for?" The dark angel blinked in surprise, only to then shrug.

"Don't know, gonna kill the bastard first thing in the morning though..."

"Dark..."

"Don't 'Dark...' me! He tried to take you away from me...!" His voice dropped, low and threatening, "No one... nobody takes what is mine."

"I didn't know I was an objected to be possessed." His angel retorted blandly, pulling away from his hair to look at him. "Regardless, I cannot allow you to hurt Satoshi because no one will bring any harm to my tamer... despite that he doesn't hold that position anymore." The white wing lifted himself, Dark's flaccid member coming out with pop, and paused quite abrupt in his actions.

"Kr—?"

"Why is the sky red?" Dark looked at his angel like he was nuts, usually the color blue would accompany that unanswerable question. But when Dark looked at the small window within his vision, he too saw a red sky. Well, at least he knew that if it was any other color than blue, it was an answerable question.

"I don't know, maybe has something to do with us?" The sky's red brightened, encasing the how town with its glow, blinding the two angels.

_**Of this resurrection**_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'Resurrection' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie: **No changes made.  
(Original Author's Note: Considering Thanksgiving and all that coming up,  
the next chapter won't be up until the weekend.  
So, I hope you all are liking the sequel so far~  
Dark and Krad will be themselves completely (At least, how I portrayed it in GWtS)  
in the next chapter, I promise. Lol.)

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


	4. Resurrection II

_Originally Published: 11 / 26 / 08  
Razorblade Romance: The Black Angel_

**Resurrection**

Chapter 2_  
Fighting to Know_

Without warning, Dark grabbed the unsuspecting bluenette and threw him against the concrete wall of the school hallway. He'd be damned if the creepy boy was gonna get off the hook so easily! Hiwatari groaned, lifting himself from the floor, glaring at him.

"I see you have awaken with every once of your magic returned."

"And I'm going to kick your ass with every drop of it!—" But Krad got in between the two.

"Before you do that..." The angel mumbled with sarcasm, then turned to face his former tamer. "How about an explanation, my dear Satoshi?" The bluenette's gaze heated at the 'endearment', one of many he used to hear constantly from the angel, no doubt.

"Fine, fine but not here. We can meet at my apartment, around 7." Hiwatari replied, fixing his lenses, only to have them ripped away. Dark watched as the angel held the glasses in his hand, staring at his former tamer. '7, huh? Got about 6 hours to kill.'

"Do you still insist on wearing such things? You have no use for them." With a drop of magic, he let it drop on the floor with a force of a charging rhino, the glass shattered and spilled around the hall. "We will be there, I hope your reasons are adequate enough to sate my lover's anger and my disappointment." And they left as quickly as they came, just before a small group of students rounded the corner.

"I can't believe you are protecting him." Dark hissed, irritated at the angel's possessiveness.

"Are you jealous, Dark?" The angel's white wing brushed against his black one, an intimate gesture.

"N-no! Just after what he did—!"

"You are jumping to conclusions." Krad spat bluntly, "Now shut your mouth, will you? You are much more appealing that way." The white angel increased his altitude, hovering just about the clouds. Dark scowled at his counterpart, he had momentarily forgotten how much an ass his lover was when not being hurt and pleasured by him. Which brought on another question..., he ascended next to the angel once more.

"You know, I kinda always thought you were some homicidal, sadistic angel..." The thief grabbed his lover's wrists, forcing the angel to stop his flight when he was pulled flush against his body. "But... you like being hurt." Krad struggled in his grip,

"I do not!" White wings evaporated with a shock of black energy that pulsed from the fallen angel. The angel let out a straggled gasp when he retracted his black wings as well, and they began their fall.

"Yes, you do." Dark whispered in his angel's ear, the blonde shuddered against him.

"I—no!" His angel continued to try and wiggle free from his iron grip, but when another shock of dark energy burned the blonde's wrists, a small moan escaped him.

"No? Then what was that?" He let go of one wrists, said hand went straight down to his lover's crotch, not all surprised to feel the hardened member underneath the cloth. "And what's this?"

"_Fuck_ you." Dark grinned in triumph, before stealing his angel's lips in kiss, both of his arms wrapped around his partner's body while the blonde's around his neck. The wind whirled wildly around them, gold and purple intertwined, white and black meshed together. And when Dark heard the rushing water, he pulled away from their kiss and summoned his black wings; flying upward before they touched the water.

This was the last thing he expected his life to end up being. Dark glanced down at his lover, still in his arms. He landed on a soft patch of grass, near the clock tower of before. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Was he happy like this? Krad pulled away from entirely, he didn't miss the puzzled look the angel gave him. Is this what he wanted... with Krad?

"Dark, what is going on in that head of yours?" The fallen angel blinked, hoping he washed away his thoughts from his expression before he grinned full out, noting the blonde's concerned undertone.

"Don't tell me you're worried." A warmth tickled his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous." He ignored it.

"Are you worried about me? Or worried that I won't take care of your little problem?" Dark questioned, backing his angel up against the bark of an old tree. Krad glared at him, hands beginning to glow with that holy light Dark remembered.

"Neither, I care not for you and anyone else could take care of 'my little problem' as you call it, perhaps even better than you." Dark's eyes widened, and the blackness he was trying to keep down broke its chains. 'Anyone?!' The fallen angel growled, unaware of the black tribal markings beginning to appear on his skin. His blunt nails elongated to claws, and he swore his fangs got a bit larger. His angel was looking at him with a stunned expression.

_**You kissed my lips  
With those once cold fingertips**_

"No one else... _you are __**mine **__only!_" His claws literally tore through his angel's clothing, skin falling victim to the razor-sharp nails. Once the blonde was completely bare to his eyes, cuts adoring his body, he let out an unsteady breath with a clench of his hands, trying to calm the beast in him. And Krad touched his lips with his fingertips, a light, warm caress. He captured a fingertip between his lips, nipping and sucking on the sensitive finger

"Dark..." He couldn't get enough of the blonde saying his name, whether it was in that breathless, shaky voice like now, or an ear-drum shattering scream when he climaxed. "It's ok..." 'God, don't say that', he let go of the captive finger. 'I'll lose it.' Claws pinched into the moon-kissed skin of lover's hips. His angel's hands tugged at his black clothing,

"It's ok... you don't have to hold back, Dark, I don't want you to." The voice was soft, understanding; it broke the resolve of his rational mind...

He slashed his claws out of lover's hips, leaving four gashes marring the skin. The blonde gasped in surprise; the sharp nails embedded themselves into the back of each of his angel's shoulders before continuing a slow descend, skin ripping like wet paper under the powerful claws.

His angel's entire body shook, he felt the tremble of his muscles beneath his claws, his warm life blood staining his hands. When the hands reached the curve of his back onto his ass, he pulled out his claws, and began to lick the blood on his hands.

_**You reached out for me  
And oh, how you missed**_

"Take more..." Krad was began to speak in that voice again, he reached out biting the dark angel just below the chin. The fallen angel hissed but did not pull his angel away, opting for dragging his claws from the base of his lover's neck to his waistline; his lover let go and whined, tugging once again at his clothing. But he ignore his counterpart, lowering himself slightly as he began to lap the wounds he made, down until his counterpart's waist."Dark, please..." The fallen angel noted his lover's swollen member, begging for attention.

"_Who do you belong to?_" His voice raw, nearly demonic as he stared straight into the golden gaze of his lover, but his angel turned his eyes away, refusing to answer. It angered him, it made him furious. He slapped Krad, three angry gashes left on the cheek, before roughly grabbing the blonde's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze once more.

"_Who do you belong to?_" There was a wetness in those amber eyes, that collected in the corner of them but Dark didn't care. The gold wasn't bright and alive, but dim and dead. At this point, he was far too gone to care...

"Y-you... only you."

_**You touched my face  
And all life was erased **_

He kissed his angel once more, before removing his own clothing, his wings still out and about. Without care of his wounds, he threw his angel on the ground, demanding that he be on his hands and knees. The blonde complied without complaint. Dark licked his lips, watching the small spasms his counterpart's body was having, the ripped skin twitching and attempting to heal. His hand smeared the blood, using it like soap on his lover's body, bathing his angel in his own blood.

He licked his claws, before tracing the wounds with his tongue. The blood tasted like honey to him, and it drew him like a bee to a flower. He could never have enough... never. Dropping to his knees, he attacked the wounds on his lover's hips with his tongue, his free hand reaching over and pumping his lover's arousal. His angel groaned, leaned into his touch, his hips thrusting in time with him. He smirked against blood-stained skin.

He positioned himself in front of his lover's entrance. He let the tip of arousal nudge the entrance but gave no more, his angel whine in protest and pushed toward him, trying to get his pleasure. Dark smirked, before entering his lover like always, no warning, no preparation. The blonde screamed at the forced intrusion, and Dark's ruthless love-making began.

He wasn't aware of how many times his lover climaxed, he wasn't aware of how rough his thrusts were, he didn't know when his lover fell from his hands to forearms with a voice horse from screaming, he didn't know when Krad began to cry from his pleasured pain, he didn't know how long it lasted, the sun setting on the horizon gave a vague time line. That was when he finally released into his angel, screaming his lover's name. He fell on top of Krad, who in turn collapsed under his weight. They laid, panting, for what seemed an eternity before Dark raised himself up on his forearms, one hand pushed away blonde hair to look at his lover's face.

_**You smiled like an angel  
(Fallen from grace)**_

Krad was smiling... yes, it surprised him... but his eyes... they were empty, blank... so dull, as if the light of life was gone as well. Streaks of dry tears marked the porcelain skin. "K-Krad?" But the blonde made no sound or movement in acknowledgment, the now 'normal' Dark pulled away from his lover, sat on the base of the nearest tree and dragged his partner with him. He rested the angel in his arms, the injured back pressed against his chest.

"Krad...?" A gurgled noise escaped his partner, and Dark let relief crash on him. He glanced at the watch that was still strapped on his wrist. 6:30. Damn.

"We gotta be at Hiwatari's in 30 minutes..." Dark pursed his lips, Krad didn't have clothing thanks to his claws. The thought made him look back down on his nails, to find them blunt and normal. Krad, well both of them, needed a bath. And Krad needed some bandages. "I'm going to see if I can sneak you into the Niwa's house through Daisuke's room." He felt the blonde stiffen, "It's the only thing I can do now, you wanna meet Hiwatari like this!?"

Dark helped Krad dress in the long shirt and underwear that he was wearing while the dark angel settled for just his pants. He picked up the angel bridal-style but to his surprise, Krad did not protest. The blonde was acting odd, he would have to figure out why later. He took flight, heading straight toward the Niwa home and into Daisuke's room.

"Whoa!" The redhead jumped back nearly three feet at the unexpected intruders in his room, "Dark? Krad! What are you doing here?" Dark grinned at his former tamer, his wings disappearing behind him,

"Kinda wondering if I could borrow some clothes, some bandages and your shower?" Daisuke sighed but smiled back at the thief,

"Go ahead."

**X**

By the time Krad and Dark emerged from the shower with towels on, the angel being a bit more aware of himself than before, Daisuke was nowhere in sight. Dark went up to the dresser that had two piles of folded clothing, a roll of bandages, a jar of salve and a note.

_Dark,_

_I went along ahead to Hiwatari's, I'll tell him you and Krad are gonna be a bit late._

_Daisuke._

Dark glanced at the clock, 6:47. He glanced at that angel, who was now sitting on Daisuke's bed, his hangs holding the hem of towel near his neck. He didn't question Krad when he wrapped the towel around his torso, to cover his upper body and enough of his lower, he figured it was because of the wounds.

But seeing him like that, his damn golden hair clung to him, framing his face, heavy bangs covered his eyes entirely. Something had to be bothering Krad. He walked up to him, kneeled in front of him and place a hand on each knee.

"Krad... what's up? You've been acting... weird." But the angel shied away from his touch, and looked to the right, away from him. What the hell? The fallen angel chewed his bottom lip, not knowing what to do, much less say.

_**We've been slaves to this love  
From the moment we touched**_

The phantom thief sighed, rising from his position to grab the roll of bandages and salve, "Come on, let's wrap those up." The angel stood, removing the towel with reluctance that went unnoticed by Dark. The purple-haired angel began dressing his lover's wounds, gentle in his actions to not further upset the angry gashes. He felt the tremble that racked his counterpart's frame, he concluded that the salve had probably a bad sting.

After he was done, he set down the items elsewhere and grabbed the white clothing pile, smirking at his old tamer's logic, and handed it to Krad. The angel accepted it, and both dressed in their black and white clothing. Just when Krad put on the jacket, the clock chimed, it was already seven. "It'll take us about 10 minutes to get to Hiwatari's walking, you alright with that?" After a moment, the angel nodded.

**X**

"So, what is going on?" Dark put his feet up on the coffee table, not giving a damn if Hiwatari liked it or not. The four sat in the living room of the bluenette, Daisuke and Hiwatari sitting on a large three-person sofa and Dark with Krad sat on the matching love seat. Though Krad sat as far as he could from him. He had yet to find out what was eating his lover.

"Do you recall the split crystal in the silver case?"

"Felt like my heart was being ripped out, of course I remember that thing."

"Its called 'Kousei & Kaisei'. The crystal was sculpted and designed by my late ancestor not long after you two were made. Its purpose was to break the curse—"

"And you've had it this whole time! All of you!" Dark was near-ready to pounce and rip the bluenette's throat out but Daisuke was the one who stopped him.

"Dark, let him finish." The fallen angel growled, but allowed it.

"Yes, its been in my family since then but my family was not so interested in breaking the curse. They cared more about capturing you, Dark, and then use both you and Krad for their own reasons. I did not have access to this artwork until my father's death." The blue teen sighed, "And the crystal's power is too unpredictable, my ancestor only had a vague idea what it could do. None of their other artworks compared to the ominous power that resided in the black and white gem."

"So you decided to give it shot?"

"Yes, I did. It was a heavy risk, but I decided to take it since you two reached far beyond its requirements..."

"What requirements?"

"It could only be used when the opposing forces of light and dark where in harmony. Only then would the outcome be more beneficial than chaotic." The bluenette shifted his position, ankle resting on his knee. "And even then, the crystal ripped through the fabric of reality. It gave both of you a place in this world, it altered the real world so you two can live with no one knowing, not even yourself, about your past time while still being in reality. Don't you remember, no one went after you Dark... no one knew about a phantom thief."

"Except you." Satoshi nodded,

"As the one who used the gem, it did not affect me. I knew. And Daisuke had a good idea as well."

"Hate me that much, eh?"

"Yes."

"But everything changed back." Dark pointed out.

"Because you two were in harmony once more. The crystal was made to break the curse _and_ keep you two as far apart as possible when you were reborn." The fallen angel glared, the bluenette defended himself instantly, "But that was not what I wanted. I only wished for both of you to be reborn, out of our families and into your own life. The crystal did just that. And when you two fell in love with one another again, it pushed the crystal's power back but you two keep your bodies." Fell in love? Dark knew he must have had some blush on his face. He didn't love Krad... right?

"Do we... die?" It was the first thing Krad said since they entered the blue teen's apartment, his voice hushed.

_**And keep begging for more  
Of this resurrection **_

"I don't know." Hiwatari answered truthfully, it left the dark angel thinking. Dying... He never really died, so to speak. He would go away and wait for the next generation, yeah, but never die. Krad never did either, he was sure of it. This whole dying prospect, he wasn't sure if he hated it. "I'm sure your magic will help you at least age a bit slower than normal..." A moment of silence fell on the group, each lost in their thoughts.

"So now what?" Dark asked, the question directed toward everyone. Daisuke scratched the back of his head,

"I guess you can stay with me, Dark, I know you don't really have anywhere to go. I would ask you to join Krad but my mom..." The redhead let out a sad chuckle, Dark grinned as well. Emiko would light his hair on fire, put up the most tedious training course, do anything to get rid of him. "You could visit, that's for sure." Krad did not even glance at him. But the redhead and Dark all stared at the silent Hiwatari.

"What?"

"Well...!" Dark exclaimed, his arms crossing over his chest. He couldn't believe the boy was sitting there, staring dumbly. Yeah, Krad wasn't the best person in the world but why give someone life and not help them through it! That's no better than a mother abandoning her child, yeah. But then the dark angel sighed inwardly, who knows what the kid went through with the angel. Maybe they shouldn't force the decision on Hiwatari. The bluenette let out a jagged sigh,

"I suppose Krad can stay with me for the time being." Daisuke and Dark had victory smiles on their faces. 'Good, now Krad has a place to stay too.' The dark angel glanced at his lover, who had no reaction to the news.

"Is something wrong with Krad?" Daisuke whispered, worry laced in his tone. One thing he admired about Daisuke, it didn't matter all the times Krad tried to kill him... he was still worried.

"Leave him. He just needs time think." Satoshi stated, dropping the subject. Dark frowned, he couldn't argue with the angel's former tamer's words. He had Krad in his head, he knew the angel... Like he didn't.

Why did that leave him empty?

**X**

Dark found Krad standing outside in Satoshi's balcony, leaning over the rail with his elbows on the black metal. They ended up eating dinner at Hiwatari's; the bluenette and redhead wanted some time alone to speak, of course this raised some very perverted thoughts in the thief's mind. He didn't know about Hiwatari... but Daisuke... through his turmoil between Riku and Risa, he would find comfort in the bluenette. He often teased the boy about it...

Those little thoughts that would cross in the redhead's mind, the ones he thought Dark couldn't see, or passed by fast enough so he couldn't hear. Unlike Daisuke, Dark could reach into the dark recess of the redhead's heart, he could see things that Daisuke didn't even know himself yet. And well, it got the dark angel wondering...

Dark stood behind his lover, one arm wrapping around his narrow waist, the other came from the angel's left side and grasped his right shoulder. He pulled the angel to him, until he could no more, not loosening his grip, only wishing to hold tighter. But he didn't want to reopen the blonde's wounds with his carelessness. Damn, he was worried. He was actually worried about Krad.

If someone told him that thing would end up like this just six months ago... he would have punched them in the face and called them crazy, and sick. He felt Krad press against him, his head lolled on his shoulder, the angel's breath tickled the skin on his neck. He wanted to say something. But he didn't know what. It was on the tip of his tongue, teasing him.

"Dark...?" The fallen angel noted the questioning tone,

"Yeah?"

"Do..." He heard the angel lick his lips. Was Krad nervous? He never could imagine the maniacal angel... nervous. "Do you love me?"

Dark froze, the question was like... a slap of reality, that their nightly activities could not be _just because_. But were they enough to say that he loved the angel? He didn't know much about his counterpart except that of which is revealed to him. He doesn't know pretty much anything, but that never stopped that damn emotion did it?

But to say he loved? Could he live without Krad? He imagined a world without him... it didn't bring the happy feeling it did before... when they sworn enemies... No, it brought a black depression in his thoughts. No, he couldn't be without Krad, not now... not ever. He always needed his counterpart, to love or to hate.

The latter just made things so much easier.

_**We've been slaves to this love  
From the moment we touched**_

But what kind of answer was the angel looking for? The truth, of course but what was he _hoping_ he'll say? Yes? No? He couldn't see Krad even caring about the answer, but there he was asking the question. Would he run if he said no? Would he leave if he said yes? Did Krad want him to love him? 'Damn these questions.' He didn't know, he didn't know the answer to any of them.

"I..." What was he planning to say? He shut his mouth, what could he say. He felt the angel stiffen in his arms. "I'm not sure, Krad. I just know that..." He gripped his lover tighter, "I just know that I need you here with me or... god, I don't know what I'll do without you."

And it scared him. He shouldn't have built such a strong connection to someone. He let someone see what he was, the demon he was. Why did he do this? But it was such a relief to know that Krad accepted it, embraced it. No one would do that... no one.

"Do you... mean that?" Did he mean that? He just worked his ass off for that answer!

"Of course, I mean it... angel." He felt the blonde tremble when the nickname rolled off lips, and didn't know what to make of it. Does he hate it—

"Say it again...The name..."

"My angel."

_**And keep begging for more  
Of this resurrection**_

**End of Resurrection**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'Resurrection' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie:** Tiny editing was done, corrections made.  
(Original Author's Note: I know I said weekend, but I already finished so... xD

Some of you may have noticed the 'Razorblade Romance'  
on the corner before the story begins. When I am done with these... connected two-shots  
I guess I could call them, they will be put into one story name,  
'Razorblade Romance: The Black Angel'  
I have a mid-quel planned, and a parallel in Krad's POV of all the ones up so far.  
There might be a third and **last **part to this KradxDark story.  
To show how things eventually turn out.  
The Krad's POV, the mid-quel and the third part will  
tie up any loose ends, which I know there are _quite_ a few.  
There also might be a small continuation, but in the form of  
Satoshi's and Daisuke's relationship.

Thank you 'The Lantern' for reviewing! :D)

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


	5. Death is in Love With Us I

_Originally Published: 11 / 28 / 08  
Razorblade Romance: The Black Angel_

**Death is in Love With Us**

Chapter 1_  
Fear of Loneliness_

Dark watched the flakes of white fall from the black-gray sky in the balcony of Satoshi's apartment, compounding onto the surfaces of floor and roof, a blanket of snow covered the town. The houses were alive with lights and cheer, as it always on Christmas Eve.

It had been merely a month and half since they received their own bodies and only in two weeks did they find their limitations. The purple-haired teen let out a jagged sigh, a sign of frustration and gripped his hair, wanting to pull it out.

How could he be happy... when his lover was bed-ridden because of him? He pushed his body, he relied on their magic too much. He should have thought twice, he should thought at least once! Of course there was a possibility of their magic fading, they weren't mythical beings living inside another anymore. They come far from the painting they were once drawn in, they weren't pieces of enchanted artwork anymore. They were people. They were human.

At least...Krad was. He admitted to himself, that he did not feel much of a change from his previous self. He could still call on his wings, still summon as much magic as before. Nothing had changed in him, just revealed...

So why, why couldn't Krad heal like him, like before? His injures couldn't be the only thing, the fallen angel refused to believe such. Something else, there had to be something else.

_**I know it hurts too much  
I know that you're scared**_

"Dark?" The fallen angel whirled around, meeting his lover's amber gaze. The angel stood at the glass doorway, watching him with an unreadable expression. He was so thin... so pale... His eyes so dull. Dark was afraid to touch him, afraid he might break. Never, never were they this fragile. So unbelievable, it felt like a dream, like a nightmare.

"You shouldn't be out here, its too cold." But the angel gave him a flat look, walking up beside him.

"I'm fine, I am not made of glass."

"Compared to what we were before, yes, we ar—"

"You mean... 'you are.' This affliction doesn't affect you, Dark." The angel wrapped his arms around himself, layers of clothing seemed to make the task a bit difficult. The thief noticed, and pulled his angel against his warm body, a protective embrace. But he didn't hold tight, like he always did; no, his grip was loose, not wanting to hurt his lover in such condition.

"I know... And I hate it." The angel shifted a bit in his arms, and looked up at him, locking their gazes.

"Why?" The fallen angel's brows knotted; why? What did he mean why? Because...

"Because..." Because it wasn't fair? No... When did he care for fairness between him and Krad? Because he was powerless, regardless? Yes... Even with... "Even with..." All this power... "All this power..." He couldn't help him. "I can't help you." But, why did he want to help him?

"Why would you wish to assist me?" Dark blinked, not missing the similar thoughts the two just had at the same moment.

It was happening more often, the thief didn't know what to make of it. He was getting more in tune with his counterpart, and part of him loved it. Part of him wanted nothing more than to be with the angel, the other part was cautious... He didn't know what Krad was thinking, what he was feeling.

"No matter." The angel snuggled into his chest, Dark suppressed the smile that threatened, that part of him liked the blonde's off-handed affection. "Death seems more appealing than continuing on like this." Dark's breath hitched, what did Krad just say?

He ripped the blonde away from him, shoving him inside the guest bedroom. He entered and shut the glass door with such force, leaving three large cracks in the thick glass. The angel ended up on the wood floor, looking up at him with wide gold eyes.

_**I know you're running out of trust  
Wishing you were dead**_

"You _prefer_ death?" Dark growled, and he _growled_. He felt it come on again, that transformation rising from his anger, from his fear. Clawed hands grabbed the collar of his angel's top, pulling the blonde up to his feet, then gripped Krad's upper arms, bringing him a mere inch away from his face.

"_You selfish, arrogant bastard!_" He slapped his counterpart, familiar gashes cutting his lover's cheek. "_How dare you think such a thing?_" He threw the blonde on the queen-sized bed, who landed right on the edge, being able to keep himself up.

'He preferred to die, that fucking...' God, he was so angry! He never felt the need to kill something, but, oh, how the feeling came on so hard now. His eyes traveled down Krad's form, his angel's gaze still locked on him, confused.

Confused? Confused!? What the hell did the blonde not get?! Oh, that hair color must have gotten to his angel's head, did he think he was going to be happy with his little announcement!?

But his angel continued to stare, he could tell... the puzzlement clear in the that sickly pale face... That the blonde had no idea, Dark's vision blurred as he fell to his knees directly in front of his lover, and until now the fallen angel had been denying it himself.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, burying his face in the heavily clothed stomach. He bit back a sob, in vain as he swore it echoed in the room. Krad's bi-polarness must be wearing off on him.

_**In your misery  
You're not alone**_

"Don't..." What was he trying to say? Why did he get to angry like that? He hated this, he hated not knowing why he did things. He never understood that black side of him. "Don't leave me..." He felt his angel tense up, he did so himself. He hadn't meant for that to escape from him, he hadn't meant to speak it out loud. He didn't want to seem weak, he wasn't weak. He didn't need... anyone...

He felt the blonde spread his legs a bit so Dark could get closer, and he did, now burying his face into his angel's chest. He found comfort in his counterpart's heartbeat. He felt thin arms pull him closer, an impossible task. He felt Krad bury his nose into his violet hair.

"I do-on't..." His voice cracked, what was wrong with him? He never, never... hot tears began to soak his angel's clothing. It never hurt so much. It was so foreign to him, he didn't know what to do. "I... just..." He let out a shuddering breath. He couldn't think straight, so much noise in his mind, in his heart.

"I... understand." His angel's voice sounded raw, and when he tried to move to look at him, the blonde tightened his grip to force him down. Then something hot dripped onto his hair, hitting then his scalp. Was he...? He slapped that thought away, but did he understand? Did Krad really understand? No, he didn't think his angel got it just yet. No, not when he just admitted it to himself.

_**So come share your tears with me**_

"Krad..." But did he trust the blonde enough to know? He pushed through the opposing arms; his gaze meeting the sight of a teary-eyed Krad, but in milliseconds, his lover had his long bangs cover his eyes, looking away from him. Missing gentleness, he grabbed his counterpart's face with two hands on both sides, jerking to face him. "Don't hide from me."

He pushed some bangs back, revealing pained amber that seemed to clench his heart, claw and stab at his soul. He rested his forehead against his angel's, another jagged breath left him. With the pad of thumb, he wiped the tears from his counterpart's right side. Leaning his head to the side and a bit downward, he licked off the salty drop of pain that escaped Krad's eyes from the left.

_**And witness it all go wrong**_

"Krad..." He kissed his lover, a soft peck. "Angel..." He repeated his action, hearing the blonde let out a small whimper. "I... I think I..." But those amber eyes widened, "I..." Damn it, why couldn't he say it? "I la..." They were impossibly wide by now, but last thing he expected was the only thing he found in those eyes. Fear. Cat-like eyes completely riddled with fright. Why—

Before he knew it, the blonde was on the other side of the bed, not breaking his eye contact. Did Krad not want to hear? Did Krad not... "Don't. Don't say it." The voice was small, meek, frightened coming from his angel. He felt his heart sink to his stomach, to the floor and he gripped the satin-covered mattress in attempt to control his emotions. He already cried, last thing he planned to do was have a total breakdown.

Dark rose from the floor, not looking at his lover. He couldn't look at him. If he did... if he did... The fallen angel spun on his heel, with deathly silence opened the damaged balcony door but before he shut it behind him...

"I... I'm sorry..." But Dark summoned his black wings and took off, his broken mind must of been playing tricks on him. Krad didn't apologize, it wasn't his thing. He soared high into the night sky, mind clouded unlike the current weather. When had it stopped snowing was a fleeting question. He never understood the angel. He will never understand the angel.

_**I know it and I feel it  
Just as well as you do, Honey**_

He didn't know what to think... The thief rose in altitude, his breathing shortening. He didn't know what to do... He continued his raise, his skin prickled ice cold, his lungs began to fail. His vision spotted black but he didn't stop. It gave a sort of freedom, a 'without a care' type of feeling. His body couldn't handle more, and shut down.

He wasn't aware until pain of what had to be every bone in his body breaking awoke his off senses. He didn't scream, he didn't groan, he didn't even give a tight breath. But in a single pulse of involuntary magic, his body healed, as if he didn't fall from the sky. He moved his limbs in shock, it honestly was as if nothing happened. He didn't want that! He wanted the pain! Damn it, why couldn't Krad have this power not him!

He snarled, a blast of black energy did away with a line of trees. Why was his power limitless? Another left a trench in the once smooth land. When his love was dying in a guest bed, his power pure nothingness? What kind of wicked game were the faiths playing with him!? His own claws gripped his biceps and slashed downward, burning gashes on his skin. He couldn't have Krad for long, he couldn't have Krad at all.

_**It's not our fault if death's in love with us**_

Why did it have to be like this? Razor-sharp nails raced from the crook of his neck to the opposite side of his chest, four angry wounds revealed his pain. He slammed his back against one of the trees that had not suffered his wrath, panting with physical, as well as emotional, exhaustion. He felt self-inflicted wounds heal without his guidance once more. He despised it.

Digging his claws on the opposite shoulder of which they came from, he ripped the skin with two downward slashes. Four red wounds on each side, left 4 parallel X's on his chest. But they only last moments, the magic healed without his direction. He had so much he couldn't control it. Damn it. Damn it all.

He felt it all bubbling up, all at once, he didn't know what to do with it. The pain of rejection, the anger of helplessness, the broken depression of hopelessness. He felt he was going to explode, he was going to die from all the feelings. It threatened to break him. He gripped his face, claws pinched through his hairline. Hot tears stung his violet eyes, he was losing it. He was losing all of his control...

A roar tore threw him, one that would put a thousand lions to shame, that shook the ground and trembled the sky. And instantly, he fell to his hands and knees, his fingers clawed up the earth, clenching it with amazing force. He only wanted to tell him... he couldn't do that. The damaged earth drank his tears, made them disappear.

"I love you, Krad." He whispered, he had to say it. He only wished he could tell his lover. He wanted to tell him before... if anything... "I love you..." He didn't want the angel to die without hearing it, it would kill him, if Krad's absence didn't first. He dropped to his forearms, his forehead pressed against burnt grass and soil. He titled his head, rubbed his cheek against the earth, wishing to was his angel under him. "My angel..., only you..."

He wanted to drown the angel in his affection, he wanted to give the sinful pleasure his lover wanted. He wanted to break his skin and taste his blood as much as he wanted to embrace him till the sun rose. "Only you..."

Dark choked out a sob, but he couldn't do any of that. Not anymore. How could he continue... acting like nothing has changed? The thief couldn't look at his counterpart. He admitted to his own feelings, about to confess them to the angel. He_ loved_ Krad... but the angel didn't want to hear it.

His angel..., Krad... didn't want him... He should have known, he should have stopped... stopped before... "I love only you..."

_**It's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts **_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'Death is in Love With Us' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie: **Tiny change, nothing drastic.  
(Original Author's Note: This... was a little hard to write.  
Dark was a little 'eh' at the end, I guess. It'll pass...  
Perhaps the whole chapter was a bit 'eh' but I felt that without putting this out there...  
The next chapter would not be as... I don't know.  
But I hope its acceptable. xD  
I'll make up for the 'eh'ness in the next chapter, for sure, I hope.  
Next chapter will _possibly_ end the whole KradxDark trilogy-saga-thing I got going on here.)

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


	6. Death is in Love With Us II

_Originally Published: 11 / 28 / 08  
RazorBlade Romance: The Black Angel_

**Death is in Love With Us**

Chapter 2_  
Fighting to Stay_

The town was busy tonight, busting with lights and festivities. It was New Year's Eve, seven days since he last saw Krad. Another record-breaker. His heavy legs guided him through town as they have done for all those nights, a sheathed sword thumping against his hip. He didn't have a thought since then, his mind felt exhausted, his body more so. He was walking mindlessly, and every time he lost sight of where he was heading... he ended up at the door's of Satoshi's complex.

It was annoying, it was frustrating.

Why was he torturing himself this way? Walking to a place he was unwanted, in where the person he wanted the most resided. No, not wanted. He passed such a simple desire long ago. He looked up at the building, standing before it once more. Hiwatari had gone to Niwa's to celebrate New Year's, Krad wasn't with him. It didn't surprise him.

He couldn't see the angel jumping around, screaming happy new year.

He walked inside the complex, up the elevator and into the hall until he reached Satoshi's door. The bluenette gave him a spare key when he bumped into him a few minutes ago. Informing him of Krad's unwillingness to go, hoping he would check up on the blonde.

Krad's condition didn't change. According to the blue-eyed teen, it was worsening. If it continued, well, Satoshi was already setting up Krad for acceptance in a hospital. But the blonde wouldn't allow himself to be taken, he knew. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him, turned on the light of the living room. But his feet wouldn't take him past the entrance area.

_**We're breathing only to fade away  
We're running just to get caught**_

"_Don't. Don't say it."_

Violet eyes narrowed at the memory, the last words he heard from Krad. He shook his head, face set in stone; he walked to the guest bedroom where Krad was staying but bumped into the angel when he turned into the hall. He did look terrible. And he vaguely noticed the hair was tied in a high ponytail. Golden eyes looked up at him after a slight tumble back.

"D-Dark?" The angel went to touch him, he stepped back once. He saw the confusion in those eyes, he ignored it.

"You shouldn't be up, what is it that you need?" His voice was empty, he hoped his expression was as well. He wouldn't let the angel see, Krad won't know what he was going through. He had always worn a mask since his birth, but seeing as how Krad saw right through it, he would just have to put up a stronger one. The angel's lips thinned,

"I was going to get a glass of water, perhaps something to snack on. I am famished." Dark nodded,

"I'll get you something, go back to bed." The fallen angel spun on his heel and headed toward the kitchen, he didn't miss the unsteady footfalls trailing him but he didn't turn back until they reached the kitchen area. "What are you doing? I say go—"

"Shut up." The angel hissed, anger raged inside cat-like orbs. The dark angel was honestly taken back, what the hell did Krad have to be angry about—"What have you done with Dark?"

"What are you—?"

"Don't. You are not him. Where is he?" The blonde lost it. What did he mean 'where is he?' he was standing right in front of him!— "I don't want anything from you." Rage welled inside him, what the hell! He came to take care of him, and now he was being a complete ass. He was the one who got rejected last time, he was the one that should be angry!

"Fine, kill yourself, I don't give a damn!—" Dark let out a surprise shock of pain, when the angel's fist connected to his stomach, holy energy crackling around the hand.

"Get out. And don't return until you find Dark." The fist pulled away and the phantom thief clutched his stomach, glaring heatedly at the retracting back of Krad.

"You're crazy, I'm right here you, idiot—"

"Enough!" The angel whirled around, blonde locks making the spin quite dramatic. "Dark does not speak without emotion. Dark would never instruct me to die, and claim to not care. Dark does not mop around as you are doing. Dark does not have a sword strapped on to his hip, stained with blood of the innocent." The fallen angel froze; no, he couldn't have known.

"You can not hide anything from me, you have killed for every night you have been gone." No, no, no. He didn't. He wouldn't. He wasn't like that! "I saw the lives you slain, you are becoming what the Hikari family has always wanted..."

"Shut up!" Dark snarled, unsheathing his blade. He would wake at the crack of dawn, a blood-stained sword in his hand... and bodies littered on the floor. But never would he wake in his town, no, always in another. He didn't know. He hated what he was becoming. "You don't know what you are—"

_**What love's lies blessed**_

"I know _damn_ well what I speak of, you do as well. Keep continuing like this, and you'll lose your soul to that beast inside of you."

Without a single thought, he charged after the angel, sword raised prepared to strike but when he did, the blonde dodged and left a scalding burn on his left arm. They fought for what seemed years, until the blonde pulsed with blinding power, pushing the dark angel out of the destroyed living room through the large balcony windows. Dark hissed when he felt glass scratch and sink in his skin, a scream threatened to escaped him when his injured back hit the iron railing. Damn it, when the hell did Krad get so strong?

Clutching his sword with clawed hands, he summoned his wings, and flew up to the night sky, the angel hot on his tail. Blasts of light and dark clashed and canceled out, a light show in the sky. Krad's power had always left him a bit in awe, that blinding white that seemed to be directly god's wrath. The angel was in worse condition, his ass. Hiwatari didn't know—wait, Krad was ok!

The pause in his actions led to him being pushed back by a ball of white electricity until he hit the roof of Satoshi's complex. He felt the power ripping through his skin, attempting to break all the way through, but before it did, the ball dissipated, revealing the blonde towering over his body. Before he got to breathe again, the angel pinned his wrists to the floor, hovering above him a mere second until he sealed their lips in a kiss.

Dark's mind was muddled, what happened? What _just_ happened? He couldn't remember... He let the blonde take control, moaning when the angel grinded their hips together. When did Krad get better? Didn't he look like ass like before? Why was everything such a blur? He could barely recall even entering Satoshi's apartment—the freezing air then swept his, now bare, chest made him shiver, pulling him out of thoughts.

"Krad?"

"Hmm?" The angel left a burning trail of bites and kisses from his neck down to his waist, where he tugged and unbuckled his black leather belt. Dark had to keep himself from moaning and leaning into Krad's touch. Too long, it had been much too long. When his half-erect member was freed from the confines of his pants, the fallen angel whimpered, the cold air hitting his sensitive body part caused him to tremble.

"How...? You are better..."

"I was never necessarily ill, Dark." The thief blinked, what?

"But you—ah!" Warm, moist heat engulfed his arousal, Dark's muscles twitched and hips jerked forward in response. He struggled to keep his resolve, he knew the angel was trying to steer away from the subject. He watched the blonde head bob up and down, his length appearing and disappearing entirely into Krad's mouth. "Krad—!"

The angel twirled his tongue around the tip of his arousal before continuing to suck, now humming a haunting tone at the same time. Dark moaned without shame when the vibrations caressed his sensitive member, hips thrusting in time with Krad.

_**What love's light cursed **_

He bit back his whimper when the blonde pulled away, watching the thin line of saliva still connecting the two. The angel licked his lips, breaking the trail, and locked gazes with him. He licked the tip of his member again, before placing a small, wet kiss; never breaking eye contact.

"Dark..." He took in only the tip, and the fallen angel bit his lip, head lolled on his shoulder. He thrust his hips forward, trying to get more of himself inside the angel's sweet cavern. But the blonde did not allow, giving a soft warning with a scarp of teeth. He was so close, hanging by a string, teetering on the edge, whatever other saying to express the closeness of his climax. But the angel kept denying him, now pulling away with the blonde's hot breath still tickling the tip.

"Do you love me, Dark?" The dark angel nearly choked on his own saliva, making eye contact with his lover once more. Gold and purple clashed, and Dark didn't know what to say. Why was he asking him again? Didn't he know already...? Didn't he... not want to hear it? A pink tongue snaked out and licked the drop of pre-cum that spilled, once again not breaking eye contact. "Do you love me...?"

"I..." The thief wet his sudden dry lips, and moaned when the angel tortured his swollen member with small licks and blows of hot breath. "Yes..., I love you, Krad." He felt his heart twist and fall into itself, ready for rejection; his mind bringing up air-tight defenses, ready for acceptance. He didn't know which to expect anymore. He wasn't even sure which one he wanted, which one would be the best for them... or the worst.

_**Just fear for the best  
And hope for our worst**_

"Oh, Dark..." Krad said, his voice breathless with amber eyes brimmed with lust and...The blonde pulled away from his completely, and with a small blush that did not go unnoticed by him, pulled him by an arm closer to Krad as the angel descended until his back touched the floor with legs spread wide. Dark paused to admire the sight, his lover in full complete view, such a wanton display he never expected Krad to take. The hand on his arm trailed up to his face, cupping his cheek. He looked back into the blonde's eyes, glittering with an emotion that Dark didn't want to place, he didn't want that hope.

"Show me... Show me how much you love me." He didn't expect that, it wasn't a rejection, not really an acceptance, though it was more of the latter. The angel kissed him softly before he spoke again. "Take me, Dark..." He let the growl rip from his throat, he noticed some black, sharp markings appearing on his body. "And make sure..." He kissed him again, pulling away before the thief could deepen it. "Make sure I'll never forget who I belong to..."

Dark tried to push the beast down to no avail, he wanted to show his love before possession but it seemed the black side of him had other ideas. A continuous growl rolled off his chest as he attacked the blonde's lips and when the angel swiped his tongue against his fangs, the appendage sliced, the metallic taste of blood filling both their mouths. He reveled in the taste, wanting more.

A hand reached out, grabbing the hilt of a forgotten sword and he brought the blade against the blonde's skin, its tip resting on the crook of his angel's neck. He began to rise, "Get up." He gruffly ordered his angel, they both stood on their feet, tip of the blade never-wavering from its spot. A soft breeze prickled the black angel's skin and a certain swollen body part. "Strip." His angel blinked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"W-Wha—"

"_Strip._" Defiance flickered in cat-like gold.

"I—" And the blade slashed, not his angel's body, but a deep, thin vertical cut on the blonde's left cheek. He couldn't touch his angel's body yet, no, not yet. Resistance was still clear in his gaze but his counterpart complied, kicking off his shoes. Krad gave a soft shrug to each shoulder, letting the jacket slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor.

Reaching up, his angel pulled the tie holding his hair, letting the golden locks free with slight shake of his head. Krad grabbed the bottom hem of his white-tee, and in an agonizing slow pace, lifted and pulled the tee off his body, throwing it else where.

Dark licked his lips, his eyes devouring every inch of his lover's creamy skin. His angel was torturing him, 'Fucking tease.', but he let him, he'll get his little revenge. The blonde turned his back to him, he couldn't help let his eyes trail down the deep set line in the middle of his angel's toned back, until the curve where white jeans covered.

He heard the belt unbuckle, the zipper going down, and the pants finally pooled at his feet. The perverted thief admired his angel's firm backside while it lasted. Krad stepped out, taking a few more steps away from the clothing before, reluctance noticed by Dark, fully turning around, a blush set in his cheeks with a glare in his eyes. The black angel chuckled at Krad's expression, his angel's glare intensified. He circled his naked lover, his arousal twitching in anticipation.

Using the flat-side of his blade, he slapped Krad's backside, earning a yelp from his partner. "D-Dark—!" Stopping behind Krad, he rested the blade once more on the junction of head and shoulder, before dragging the blade down, at the same agonizing slow pace his lover stripped.

_**I know it and I feel it  
Just as well as you do, Honey**_

He marveled at the way his angel's skin twitched as wounds screamed red, the little whines and whimpers that escaped his angel. He watched the blade stain with blood, the rivulets of ruby racing down his counterpart's back. He withdrew his sword, walked toward the blonde and licked his wounds, missing the taste of his angel's sweet blood on his tongue. He felt his angel lean into his touch, a smirk curved the thief's lips. He retreated, Krad looked at him over his shoulder, Dark licked the scarlet off the blade.

"_On your hands and knees._"

"Go to hell." He slashed the back of Krad's knees, his angel falling in reaction, kneeling on the cold roof. Dark shoved his counterpart the rest of the way, and placed the tip of his sword at his lover's entrance. He let the sharp end of the blade poke his partner's skin, his angel gasped in response. "D-Dark...?"

"_You should be punished for your disobedience..._" Dark let the sword nudge in a bit more, slicing just a bit of flesh.

"D-Don't."

"_Then learn your place. Who do you belong to?_"

"N-No—" The phantom thief pushed the blade a bit more, blood poured down from his lover's entrance. Krad cried out, his entire body shaking.

"_Who do you belong to?_" He growled.

"You..." Krad let out a shuddering breath, "Only you..." Dark removed the blade, Krad fell to his forearms with heavy breaths, it left his angel's butt in the air, entrance glistening with life's liquid. Dark let go of his sword, parted his angel's cheeks and licked the dark blood the puckered entrance wept. His angel let out a surprised moan, wiggling closer for more. But he pulled away, his member aching too much to continue like he wished to.

He entered his entire length into the sweet warmth his angel offered, but not so recklessly as always. No, he entered with care, allowing the damaged entrance time to stretch and doing his best not to aggravate the sliced flesh too much while using his lover's blood as lubricate.

Dark knew it would eventually all would be in vain, but he had to show some ounce of control, right? He held still, biting his bottom lip as muscles clenched around his nearly-bursting member. He was thankful for Krad's tiny thrust of encouragement.

His thrust were steady and shallow, every time hitting his lover's special spot that left his angel panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. But he couldn't keep his loving pace for long and with a growl, began to slam ruthlessly into his lover with force aided by magic. Claws, eager for blood, elongated and dragged down his lover's sides, Krad screamed his name. He grabbed a handful of his lover's hair, staining it with his own blood, and pulled, jerking the blonde's head back.

"_Mine._" He snarled, leaning over his lover with one hand braced on the floor, he bit into his lover's neck, breaking skin.

"Yours." Krad said between moans, exposing more of his neck to his animalistic pleasures. Dark lapped up the blood greedily, before letting go of his lover's golden locks and bracing that hand on the ground as well, nuzzling the skin of his counterpart's upper back.

"I love you, my angel." Dark swore he even smelt the salt in the air, pushing blonde hair away to see the side of his lover's weeping face. Why—?

"I feel the same, Dark." They both climaxed at that moment of confessed feelings with screams, collapsing to the floor. After a few moments, the atmosphere filled with their panting; Dark pulled out instantly, laid on his back and pulled his angel next to him, resting the blonde's head on his chest. He felt the wetness drip on his skin, the thief didn't know what to do. His hand rubbed the injured back of his lover gently, not knowing what else to do;

And when his hand brushed against one of four deep gashes on his lover's side, he didn't know what to do about his random blood-thirsty spasms. But when he was with Krad, he remembered it. Deny it sometimes, yeah, but he remember. He couldn't remember killing those people before. What was so different?

His arm fell to the floor.

'What the hell?!' He attempted to move his limbs, but all felt heavier than a 18-wheeler, and he had no idea why. Dark looked up and saw Krad staring down at him from a sitting position. "Krad, what—" The angel silenced him with a finger pressed onto his lips.

"We can't do this, Dark." The angel shook his head with closed eyes, before making eye contact once more. "I _can't _feel, I _can't _have emotions, I'm_ not suppose_ to... love. I'm obligated to kill, and protect my tamer; that is _all _I can do." He watched Krad rise to his feet, and dress in his discarded clothing. W-What... what did he mean? Where was he going? Why was he speaking like that?

"That isn't true—!"

_**It's not our fault if death's in love with us**_

"You and I both already got a taste of the consequences of our relationship." Did he mean his illness? "If you hadn't left... if I hadn't gotten angry... I would have died." Krad fixed up his jacket, before white wings sprouted from his back. No, no, no... "One of us will die, one of us will be left to suffer. There is no happy ending here, Dark."

"No, you're wrong. We can do something about this, Krad."

Krad picked up his white button-up top, walked over to him and threw it over him like a blanket. "My... apologizes for... letting it go so far, I suppose might be a thing I should say." He turned his back once more, "Goodbye, Dark." And the angel took flight, with great speed, looking like a shooting star in the night sky. No...

And that moment the large clock tower of the city began to chime. Midnight. Dark was left stunned on the rooftop of Satoshi's complex, Krad's words playing over and over again.

What a great way to start the new year.

_**It's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts **_

**End of Death is in Love With Us**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. N. Angel or 'Death is in Love With Us' by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty).

**MetallicSharpie:** A small change, a few corrections.  
(Original Author's Note: So, I'm not sure to continue, or leave it as it is.  
If I do continue, I already have a vague idea what to do.  
But now I'm going to do Krad's POV before I do that, if I do.

This story, Gone With the Sin, and Resurrection will be put into  
'RazorBlade Romance: The Black Angel' tomorrow or Sunday.  
Any other continuations of this story will automatically be put there.  
So much sure to alert it, fav it, something!

Krad's third person POV will start immediately as  
'RazorBlade Romance: The White Angel'  
so watch out for that one too!

The mid-quel isn't totally planned out in my head yet,  
not sure if I'll do it anymore.

**_I hope you all liked this new chapter! :D_**

_The Lantern_: Yup, yup. And I hope I updated soon enough? XD Thank you for reviewing! ;3

_Princess-of-doctors_: :o I'm glad that my stories are good enough to evoke emotion in you,  
but don't cry! DX I hope after reading this new chapter, your questions were answered.  
You see, I don't like answering story-related questions... cause...  
Then I mistakenly say something to spoil the story. XD  
And since its not the end, only a maybe, I hope you found your answers in this chapter.  
Thank you for reviewing!

_Leyko_: Ah, ok, I wasn't sure what feedback I would get for the last chapter,  
and honestly I don't know about this one either. Lol  
And I'm surprising myself with my day-to-day updating, I've never been able to do that before.  
I'm glad you like my stories so far, and thank you for reviewing!)

_**Reviews are loved! ;3**_


End file.
